


Original Track: B-side

by autoschediastic



Series: Original Track [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is not obsessed. If Tommy asks for it, that's not the same thing at all as him wanting to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Track: B-side

Adam is not obsessed. He thinks about it from time to time, especially when Tommy starts getting that sleepless, haunted look, but that's because he's concerned. Tommy's insomnia doesn't flare up nearly as much as it used to, and Adam wants to keep it that way.

When it starts looking like another bout is inevitable, though, Tommy drifting sleeplessly in the deep, dark hours of the night while Adam's upstairs, oblivious until he wakes with a jolt to find the bed cold and empty beside him, there's an eager, anticipatory spark lit low in Adam's belly. At first, he's shocked. This isn't the sort of thing you should want to happen to someone. And then he's horrified, because he can't stop thinking about how loose and pliant Tommy had been the last time Adam fucked him to sleep, and how when Tommy finally drops off after, Adam's still wide awake. Because Tommy is on his dick, for fuck's sake, his oversensitive, post-orgasmic _dick_.

And there was that one time he started to get hard again, and Tommy snuffled sleepily, moaned soft and sweet and _still fucking asleep_ when Adam hurriedly withdrew.

Adam vows to not bring up the past two sleepless nights until Tommy does. If Tommy asks for it, that's not the same thing at all as him wanting to do it. Like doing the harder recreationals, it's all about moderation. Not that Adam thinks fucking Tommy is a drug-like addiction. Sex is healthy.

On the third night, Adam wakes up when Tommy rolls out of bed with a resigned sigh. He bites the inside of his lip to keep from reaching out. Tommy feels bad enough as it is, Adam doesn't need to pile Tommy messing up his sleep schedule on the defeated sag of Tommy's shoulders. Instead of hauling on some clothes like Tommy usually does, and shuffling downstairs to watch reruns he already has memorised, he sits on the edge of the bed, a dark, hunched shadow with his head in his hands.

"Baby?" Adam asks, sleep-rough.

Tommy deflates in relief. "Sorry. I can't- I didn't want to wake you."

"Not really awake," Adam says, enough of a mumble to be convincing. He shuffles closer. "C'mere."

Tommy twists partway around, bringing one leg up on the mattress. He's so pale in the darkness, Adam can trace the curve of his spine all the way down to the baggy pyjama bottoms barely clinging to his hips. "Go back to sleep," Tommy says, finding Adam's hand in the dark to give it a quick squeeze. "I'm gonna go make a cup of that Sleepy Time tea shit Sutan gave me."

"You don't want tea." Pushing up on one elbow, Adam drags on Tommy's wrist until he gives in, scooting all the way back onto the bed. "You want me to fuck you."

Tommy's shiver feels like it goes all the way to his toes. He says, "Please," in a quick rush, hushed in the dark. "If you're too tired, we could do it tomorrow, but I can't fucking sleep, and it's-"

"Next time," Adam says, rolling up to his knees to cut Tommy off, tugging at Tommy's pants to get them skinned down and tossed aside, "wake me up with your mouth on my cock. I'll get the message."

Tommy snorts a laugh, going for the lube in the bedside table as Adam gets rid of his briefs, pressing the bottle into Adam's hand after Adam's settled down behind him. He palms Adam's hip while Adam slicks a few fingers wet, rubs them lazily over his hole before pushing in. Fingering Tommy open is more than foreplay, even more than necessity--Adam loves the soft yield of tense muscle, how easy it is to get Tommy to relax into him. He's gotten Tommy off before just like this, a few fingers and a loose fist around his cock, couldn't believe how sweet it was to watch Tommy's orgasm grow, peak, the way his eyelashes fluttered and his mouth fell open on a quiet sigh.

"S'good." Tommy pushes back, insistent. "S'better when I can feel it."

"You're way too kinky for me," Adam says, and Tommy twists around, grinning up at him, and he's got to kiss Tommy's gorgeous lips soft and open again. He smears more lube over his cock, not at all surprised that he's hard as a rock less than five minutes after being woken up, and presses his fingers back to Tommy's hole, guiding. Sometimes, so they don't have to clean up much, or when they're in a hurry, or Tommy's bitching about how he's so fucking wet all the time--this impish, delighted look in his eyes that says he's not really bitching at all--they use a condom. But when Adam's going to stay buried deep until he goes soft and Tommy's finally solidly asleep, there's no point in trying to avoid a mess.

Tommy still not quite loose enough, Adam pushes in slow and easy, and Tommy sighs with his whole body, sagging into Adam's hold. "Fucking love this," Tommy says, lazily tugging his balls, giving his cock a sloppy stroke before curling his hand around it, simply holding on. "Why d'you gotta be such a good fuck, huh?"

The kiss Adam was in the middle of sucking onto Tommy's shoulder turns to a bite. "Is that a complaint?"

"Nah," Tommy says, mostly a laugh as he scrunches down, shoulder tugged up to protect his neck, Adam's next target. "Nah, it's just." He breath skips as Adam goes harder, deeper, stays there longer grinding into him. "You're a really fucking good lay. I'm spoiled and shit."

"So spoiled," Adam agrees, and decides that if Tommy's still talking, it's not good enough. He tucks Tommy in close, holding him steady to take it, and Tommy says, "Fuck, okay," legs shifting restlessly, one knee drawing higher up on the sheets, the other foot braced on Adam's shin. Tommy pushes his face into the pillows, breathing hard, his hand starting to move on his cock. It doesn't take him long before he's jacking in earnest, clamping down tighter on Adam's dick when it's shoved deep. Adam's said it before, usually in the middle of a slew of almost-there dirty talk, and sometimes when they're joking around, but Tommy really is so fucking easy. Adam's never going to get over how a guy that's spent most of his life giving it instead of taking it can get off so quickly on getting fucked.

Tommy makes that quiet, hurt noise that means he's close, so close he can taste it, and Adam tries picking up the pace, wanting to be right there with him. The sweet drag, slick friction, pushes Tommy over the edge first, and he curls up tight, hand cupped around the head of his cock to catch the worst of it. He goes so loose after, so pliant, that Adam's thrusts end up pushing him further onto his belly.

"Yeah," Tommy slurs, stretching out, fumbling half-heartedly for a tissue, "yeah, c'mon, get on top of me."

Adam rolls onto his knees between Tommy's spread legs, palming the back of one thigh to push it higher. The tissue Tommy finally managed to grab crumples in his fist when Adam sinks back in, the angle not quite right until Adam gives in to Tommy's sleepy whispers and settles down on top of him, braced on both elbows to keep from crushing him entirely. "Good?" Adam asks, mouthing at the back of Tommy's neck where his head's bowed, not enough leverage to really fuck Tommy now, but he can grind in hard, feel Tommy flutter and clench around him, and that's more than enough.

"Really fucking good," Tommy says, eyes closed, so close to sleep he's barely rocking with Adam's rhythm anymore. "Don't stop, okay?"

"I won't, baby," Adam says, nuzzling at Tommy's hair, kissing his shoulder again when Tommy makes a lazy, satisfied sound. Not really ready to finish yet, Adam hurries up anyway. Any second, Tommy's going to drop off, and as hot as it is fucking him when he's worn out and boneless, Adam doesn't want to fuck him when he's actually asleep.

Except for how the second the thought hits, and Adam imagines Tommy trapped beneath him completely out for the count, still taking it, making those same soft, hushed noises he's making now, Adam comes so hard and sudden it fucking _hurts_.

Once Adam can move, he holds tightly onto Tommy and rolls them onto their sides, putting in a hell of a lot of effort to make sure he doesn't slip free. Tommy mumbles sleepily, something that could be a thanks or a random, contented noise, or he could be out already, might've already been when Adam was still fucking him, and Adam's heart gives a hard kick, his insides lurching.

Resolutely closing his eyes, Adam settles down to sleep, ignoring the way Tommy feels hot and loose around him. Tommy shifts, probably getting comfortable, but Adam has to grab onto him, keep him still. He's never told Tommy how difficult, how really, amazingly and incredibly difficult this part is. But maybe Tommy already knows, and that's why he's reluctant to ask for it.

Tonight is a new kind of difficult. The kind where it's morally reprehensible to fuck the guy that fell asleep on your dick. Aside from how that was the point.

"I'm going to sleep," Adam mutters quietly, as if saying it out loud will help. He is going to sleep, and they're both going to wake up tomorrow well-rested, well-adjusted adults.

Tommy makes a soft noise that narrows Adam's eyes. Faking passing out in the middle of sex is absolutely something Tommy would do. He'd think it the most hilarious thing ever. Adam is tempted to hiss his name accusingly. If he wasn't so afraid it'd wake Tommy up, he would.

Eventually, once Adam's sure Tommy isn't going to wake up for anything short of an earthquake--and maybe not even then--Adam pulls out, biting the inside of his cheek against the fresh wave of arousal that hits him. He waited too long. Another few minutes, five at the most, and he'd be ready to go again.

"Creep," Adam tells himself, and rolls carefully out of bed, padding to the bathroom to snag the hand towel off the rack. He quietly wets it, using one corner to wipe off his dick, then heads back out to scoot carefully onto the bed, wiping what he can from Tommy's skin.

Naturally, Tommy snuffles adorably, and shifts halfway onto his belly again, helpfully curled up to give Adam access to clean him out. Or finger him.

Adam shoves a hand into his hair, huffing. He can't believe he's actually sitting on their bed in the dark beside Tommy splayed out completely naked, thinking about groping him. Not only thinking about it, but _doing_ it, stroking the shallow curve of Tommy's ass, the inside of his thigh, sliding his fingertips up to press firmly over Tommy's hole fucked loose and a little swollen. Biting at his lip, he switches to only one finger, angling the tip to push in, up, all the way. Tommy's so hot inside, slick and soft, _open_.

Adam whispers, "Oh my god."

Tommy doesn't say anything. Because Tommy's fucking _asleep_.

Adam's going to stop. He's going to confess everything the second Tommy is awake so they can discuss this, and what, if anything, they're going to do about it. Fucking Tommy to sleep is one thing. Agreeing to stay inside him after is not that far a stretch. Getting hard and wanting to do it again while Tommy's still out is not the same at all. And Adam is hard. So hard, he's clutching at his cock, and he is _not stopping_.

That he knows, actually _knows_ with every twisted fibre of his being, waking Tommy up right now to ask if Adam could fuck him while Tommy was asleep would earn him a lazy grin, a saucy, "Knock yourself out, cowboy," and Tommy rolling over, ass-up waiting for it. So maybe that's why his brain suddenly thinks it's okay to scoot down and shove his tongue up Tommy's ass.

Tommy gives a fitful twitch and a puff of breath that sounds like a fucking moan. For a second, Adam's sure he's startled Tommy awake, but when he glances up, Tommy's eyes are still closed, mouth still slack, still asleep. Watching Tommy's face, he licks hard, but Tommy doesn't react. Not even the cute scrunch of his nose when Adam simply being awake is enough to wake him up.

This is so fucking _weird_ for Adam. Normally he's all about how Tommy can't keep from squirming, and all the little noises Tommy makes, the way it seems like Tommy is never going to get over the shock of how good being rimmed is, how much he likes it. And the more Adam licks, the further Adam dips inside him, the more Tommy shifts, hips rocking, but lazily, vaguely, like he's in the middle of a really good dream. Without giving himself a chance to think about it, Adam reaches under Tommy to pull his cock down and back, trapped against the mattress. Tommy's hard. Really, really hard, and Adam has to lick him, suck at his slit, mouth at his balls and push back inside him, two fingers this time, curved to rub over Tommy's prostate and make him wake up already.

Tommy's eyelashes flutter, and he makes a noise low in his throat, but that's it. And suddenly Adam's convinced Tommy's fucking with him. There's no way, there is just _no way_ Tommy's sleeping through this. He's turned on, enjoying it, and probably going to kill himself laughing over Adam's creepy molester dilemma when he hears all about it later.

"Have it your way, Tommy Joe," Adam says, close to a normal tone of voice because he knows Tommy's awake now, and he climbs up to rub the head of his cock over Tommy's slick hole. It's meant to be a warning to brace for it, but the slippery heat feels good, and Adam keeps it up a little longer, precome smearing Tommy's ass even wetter. Tommy's hand drifts down, groping for his dick, and Adam catches his wrist, pins it, and pushes slowly in.

A rough groan spills from Tommy's lips, so gorgeous Adam has to pull back, push in again slowly to hear it again. It's more choked the second time around, stuttering, as Adam sinks deeper, doesn't even need to work for Tommy to take it all. Settling down low over Tommy, Adam rolls his hips slowly, enjoying the way Tommy stays loose around him, limbs heavy and pliant.

Tommy mumbles again, a vowel and a couple of consonants, and Adam nuzzles at the crook of his neck, his ear, softly telling him how good he feels, how amazing he is to want this. A vague humming noise is Tommy's answer, and when the urge hits, Adam goes harder, faster, edging back, pulling on Tommy's hips to get him up on his knees. Tommy's not helping at all, almost dead weight, but Adam's kind of enjoying that too, that he can pick Tommy up, haul him right back onto his dick.

When Tommy snaps awake for real, tension singing through his body, he rasps, "Jesus," clawing at the sheets, honest panic in his voice, then, "Fuck, fuck, Adam, don't stop, fuck, what're you-- Don't fucking _stop_."

Adam's so far gone, so close to coming deep inside Tommy again, he does exactly what Tommy tells him to do and keeps going, keeps fucking until Tommy's begging for his hand, and then Tommy's coming all over his fingers, slippery-slick and warm. It smears all over Tommy's side as Adam grabs onto him again, long, hard strokes in, grinding at the peak, over and over until he has to hold Tommy up again to take it, and Tommy starts whining low in his throat, honest-to-god actual _whines_ , high and thready, and Adam comes so hard his heart shudders to a stop.

Tommy starts sinking back down before it's really over, and Adam follows, slumped against him, trying to recover enough to get his dick out of Tommy's god damn ass so they can talk about this. Tommy's fingers are loose in his hair, and Tommy's breathing is laboured, heavy, and Adam closes his eyes, searching for something to say.

When his eyes open again, he's sprawled out only halfway on top of Tommy, and the bright light of morning is pressing against the blinds. And Tommy's awake. Wide, wide awake beneath him.

"Stay put," Tommy says, voice clear, like he's been waiting for Adam to come around. "Before you freak out and shit, it was fucking awesome."

"Oh god, Tommy, I-"

Tommy kicks Adam in the calf, lightly. "That's freaking out. I said no freaking out."

"But-"

"You're being dumb."

Adam's mouth snaps shut. He's not being _dumb_. He practically-- He didn't even-- He shoved it in like a sleazy date-raping creep, for fuck's sake.

"It was really, really hot," Tommy says, completely unconcerned. "Any time you wanna wake me up by boning me, you go right fucking ahead."

"I wasn't trying to wake you up," Adam hisses. "I thought you _were_ awake."

Tommy finally cracks open an eye. "So, like, you didn't wanna fuck me while I was passed out?"

"I-"

"'Cause I totally thought you did. Like, if you're okay with me falling asleep on your dick, I kinda figured you'd maybe wanna give it to me some more. And, uh." Pausing, Tommy shuffles around a bit so he can look Adam in the face. "Honestly, I kinda thought you did."

"You thought I kept fucking you," Adam says flatly.

Tommy shrugs.

" _After_ you'd already gone to sleep."

"Yeah. Like, I'm there, you're there." The corner of Tommy's mouth screws up. "You already got your dick in me, why not?"

Adam stares. And stares. And finally slumps down in a defeated heap. "I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with that logic," he says, muffled in the pillow.

"You like it," Tommy says, wriggling around some more. "It totally gets you off that I like being a hot, wet hole all spread out for you."

Fumbling for another pillow, Adam covers his head. It _is_ hot. And sexy. God, why does Tommy have to be so sexy all the time, even when he's being crude and really kind of horrible. "That's dirty and demeaning."

"And fucking awesome."

"Stop talking."

"You gettin' hard yet?" Not waiting for an answer, Tommy shoves a hand under Adam, groping around for his dick. "'Cause I'm still pretty loose, and probably totally wet, you could have another go at me."

"Oh my god!" Adam flings aside the pillow, rolling up onto his knees to trap Tommy beneath him. Tommy grins, an excited, almost manic light to his eyes. "Now you're just being mean."

Tommy's nose scrunches on a giggle. A giggle. "Pretty sure I'm not."

" _Twice_ , Tommy. I know you're sore."

"Yeah," Tommy says, squirming around, getting his legs out from under Adam so he can hook them lazily on Adam's hips. "But not so sore it won't be the really, really good time you better fucking man up and give me already."

Adam knows that look. Tommy is not kidding around. "You're serious," Adam says, though, just to make sure. "You're completely okay with all of this."

Tommy grins so wide half his face disappears in it. "I'm motherfucking _delighted_ , 'cause now I know you're gonna totally indulge me next time I ask you to fuck me when I'm drunk and about to pass out, and you gotta like, put me on your dick and hold me there 'cause I can't do it myself, and you're gonna keep fucking me if I do flake out on you, and maybe I'm gonna come around while you're still at it, and it's gonna make me come so hard I'm gonna fucking pass out all over again."

Lust punches Adam right in the balls. Which is about equal parts as amazing and as painful as it sounds. "Okay," Adam says, only slightly strained, "okay, I'll admit, that's a little hot."

"Fucking sexiest shit you ever heard," Tommy says, and fists a hand in Adam's hair, yanks him down. "Put your dick back in me and make me do that whining thing again, 'cause I know you loved it."

"Oh god," Adam says, squeezing his eyes shut tight at the memory, "I did, I really did," and he fumbles to wet his fingers, make sure Tommy's as slick and open as he thinks he is before he pushes in, Tommy's eager, grateful moan filling the room, his head, so delicious Adam's got to lick it off Tommy's lips.


End file.
